Beauty
by Dreamiflame
Summary: Movie-verse, RotK spoilers. On the eve of the coronation, Legolas reflects on Arwen and beauty.


Title: Beauty  
  
Author: Dreamiflame  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien Enterprises own them, not I.  
  
Notes: Thanks to Sara, my beta for checking this over for me, and Miss Mary for part of the inspiration.  
  
Warning: Movie-verse  
  
Legolas is the only one to take notice of them, from where he stands alone on the high wall of Minas Tirith. Below him, the city sleeps, dreaming of the morning and their new king. Elven horses ride through the streets, past the slumbering buildings, winding their way up to the palace. Some of his own Mirkwood Elves have come, along with those from Rivendell. He meets them at the stable, drinking in their appearances.   
  
Arwen sits apart, as though holding herself aloof. He goes to her horse, stands at her stirrup and offers his hand. In the touch of her skin, Legolas can read her changed fortune: Arwen is not of the Eldar any longer. He holds her hand perhaps a moment longer than he should, studying her features by starlight. She flushes finally, pulling away, and is still as elegant as ever, but there are signs, written around her eyes and lips, imperfections that make the Undomiel even more beautiful than perfection had.  
  
He wonders if others see it, if his kin knows how to see the flaws for the signs of beauty that they are. Perhaps he has been too long among Men, and others, to be truly Elven in his thinking. Legolas does not care.  
  
They have brought him clothing, fine things to wear to the coronation. When he unfolds the tunic, a slip of silver falls from it: his circlet, not worn for these many months he has been absent. It amuses him to think of his father instructing his people to pack it, but Legolas wears it nonetheless, a symbol and reminder to the world of Men of the power of the Elves.  
  
Prepared, he slips down the halls, finding Arwen's room and knocking softly. Three women exit as she calls softly for him to come in, and Legolas glides inside to find her arranging the elaborate fall of her tiara around her head. Her eyes meet his in the mirror, and Legolas has known enough mortals to be able to read the expression there. Arwen is frightened, and longs more than anything to be reassured. "He will be displeased," she whispers, moving a sweeping fall of silver into a twisted position, her anxiety unable to allow her stillness.  
  
His hands look pale even on her pale gown. Legolas turns Arwen by the shoulders away from the mirror to face him. Delicately, he smooths the awry curve back into place, straightening the curl beside it. "He will love you as he always has," he tells her softly, and Arwen cannot hide the relief that gives her.  
  
Elrond knocks softly, entering without a word. An eyebrow raises to see them together like this, but Legolas only smiles, thinking of his own love, nearby and yet far away. "Are you ready?" Elrond asks her softly, and Arwen nods. She has a banner of white silk laid out on the bed, and she gathers it to her as she leaves the room.  
  
Legolas gives Elrond a smile and a nod as he leaves, making his way back to his rooms to gather his entourage. There will be a surprise for Aragorn today, he is sure of that, and Legolas finds himself eager to see it.  
  
His chance is sooner than he thinks, and could not be more perfect. A bare quirk of the eyes, a subtle turn of the head, and Aragorn looks to the left, watching as Arwen emerges from behind her banner. The look on his face is pure enthrallment, and Legolas steps smoothly out of the way, ending up beside Gimli. He wonders if the Dwarf will notice his attire, all silver and gold, like precious metals that the Dwarves so love. A gentle hand on his hip tell him Gimli has, and he smiles down at his friend before turning back to Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
Arwen hands him the banner, which Aragorn holds only a moment before pressing upon someone else. He touches Arwen's face gently, and even from where he stands Legolas can see the uncertainty in her eyes. It's all washed away as Aragorn kisses her, lifting Arwen off her feet in his passion. Her laughter rings out across the courtyard, and Legolas can feel himself smiling. It is as it was meant to be, and he feels a great sense of joy for that. Gimli touches his leg again, and Legolas looks down, smiling more as he meets the eyes of the Dwarf who has become his dearest friend.  
  
"It's beautiful," Gimli says softly, and Legolas nods, no longer looking at the new king and queen. 


End file.
